My Dying Wish
by beautyqueen15
Summary: songfic: take me by hawk nelson.draco's on his way to die, and he's accepting the fact that the person he loves doesn't love him, in fact she just wants him to die...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song, _Take Me, _which is actually Hawk Nelson's. I don't own any of the characters or anything else you recognize…I do own the plot, though.

* * *

I quietly walked down the dungeon corridor in the Malfoy Manor, which I would never own, like my father promised. This couldn't be it…I couldn't die yet, but I was. After Dumbledore's murder, my Aunt Bellatrix found me…and, unbelievably, turned me in to the Death Eaters.

Instead of living my last night telling the girl I loved how I felt, I spent it sulking around the manor, realizing that it would be the last time I saw it all.

_Can you hear me? Does anyone around me_

_Feel the way that I feel now? _

_Cause from the window where I sometimes cry _

_I just want to see Your face tonight_

_And I'm willing to lose everything I am_

I looked ahead of me, at the Death Eater 'guard' leading me to my death. Even with his hood and mask on, I could tell it was Pansy. A smirk crept onto my face. "Hey, Pansy." I said quietly. She kept walking. "Pans…I thought you loved me? You're just going to let me die like this?" Pansy stopped…perfect.

"Yes, I am. Because I very well know that you would let me." She continued walking. I sighed and followed. Well…she wasn't completely wrong. Then, I remembered that she still didn't know.

"You're right, Pansy. I would let you die…because I love someone else." I sighed.

_Cause I need you more than ever_

_I need Your help to find where I've been going wrong so far_

_Take me under Your wing tonight Make me so perfect in Your eyes_

_Hold on cause it will be all right_

_You're not alone _

Pansy stopped again. She turned and faced me, sighing. "I know. I found that out, Draco." Pansy hung her head solemnly. Her eyes started to water. "I'm sorry, but you deserve this." I reached up and took off her mask. Her cheeks were all pink and swollen. She had been crying. She _did_ know.

"I really am sorry."

"I know that you are. But it doesn't take the pain away. We were supposed to get married, Draco! And you just had to ruin it."

"I know…I know. And, once again, I'm sorry." She looked up at me, holding back tears. She looked like she was thinking.

"Go tell her, Draco." She finally said.

"What?" I asked. Was she crazy?

"Go tell her how you feel. I'll take the blame."

"But, Pansy, you'll die."

"I know…which is why I'm doing it." I looked at her like she was crazy. "A life for a life. I'm sparring yours…because of how you carried me through the past twenty years. It'll be my way of saying thanks."

"Very Gryffindor of you." I smirked. She smirked back.

"Now, go, before I change my mind." I turned and started walking back down the corridor. "Draco?" I turned around. "I love you. Do you promise to miss me while I'm gone?"

"I promise." I whispered. A faint smile spread across Pansy's face and I turned and left.

_When You're near me, I feel like I just found me_

_In the traces of the boy from yesterday_

_But in a world that is so black and white_

_I will take the steps to change my life_

_And I won't be coming back to here again_

_I need Your loving hand to guide me_

_Through the maze of the things inside me_

_Then I'll know that I'm all right_

I rapped on her door five or seven times in a row. I was anxious for her to answer. The door opened, but it wasn't her standing there.

"Malfoy?" Weasley spat. "What're you doing here?"

"Is Gran-er-Hermione here?"

"No, she's ou-"

"Stop lying, Ron," Hermione appeared in the doorway, "What is it, Malfoy?"

"Could I talk to you…privately?" Hermione glared at Ron, causing him to walk back inside. "Hermione, I was supposed to die today." She looked at me blankly. "I know that you hate me…but you have to know. I don't expect you to welcome me with open arms, or even accept me at all. I—" I paused.

"Just say it already!"

"Fine…I love you!" She nodded. _NODDED!_

"Petrificus Totalus." Came a voice behind me, binding me together. A figure stepped over me, and, as my vision came, I saw that it was Zabini. "Running won't work." He sneered. Hermione just stood in the doorway as if nothing was wrong.

Zabini turned to Hermione. "D'you mind if I take him off your hands? He's got a life-changing appointment."

"Go ahead," Hermione said firmly, "Take him." Zabini smirked and lifted me up over his shoulder. As he walked away, I saw Hermione smile.

No one could be that heartless. Especially Granger. She was kind and always accepted people, but not me. She flat-out rejected me. Worse than that, she sent me off to die! How could I ever love someone like that?

_Cause I need You more than ever_

_I need Your help to find where I'll be going wrong so far_

_Take me under Your wing tonight_

_Make me so perfect in Your eyes_

_Hold on cause it will be all right_

_You're not alone _

_Please help me get from worse to better_

_Before these tears soak through this lonely sweater_

_And let me know that I'm all right_

_I still have one strike of this match left_

_And I'm holding onto my last breath_

_And it's getting a little dark around to see here_

The answer to that question was simple: I just did. You can't control who you love or why, you just do. There's nothing you can say to explain it…and there never will be.

Zabini carried me to Voldemort like a sack of potatoes and threw me onto the cold, stony floor. He unpetrified me and I immediately sat up. Looking around the room, I saw Pansy's lifeless body thrown unceremoniously into the corner.

"So, Draco, you thought you could run?" Voldemort hissed, grabbing my attention.

"No, I didn't think I could. I _knew_ I could." Voldemort casually strode over to me and struck me across the face. I winced as he pulled his hand back.

"Draco, don't get an attitude with me. You're in a very tight position." He smiled. "Now, be a good little minion and bow to me."

I spit at his feet. "Kill me."

"Oh, why so glum?" Zabini and several other Death Eaters laughed. "Zabini, where did our little victim run off to?"

"To the mudblood, Granger's, house." Zabini answered.

"To kill her and get our respect back, I hope." Voldemort looked at Draco with his cold eyes.

"Not really," Zabini smirked, "Unless you call proclaiming your love killing someone." The room stiffened. I felt myself going red.

"How could you, Draco?" He asked, mockingly calm. He was trying to embarrass me. But…why should I be embarrassed?

I stood up. "I just did." I said simply. "Not much more to it."

"But a mudblood. And Potter's friend, no less."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"It shows weakness. It goes against everything that we've been working against." He hissed, circling around me.

"How does it show weakness? It takes a strong man to kill, but it takes an even stronger love. And what's this 'we' crap? I didn't do anything to contribute to this 'cause' as you call it."

"Draco, not a strong man. You couldn't even kill that old fool Dumbledore."

"Give it a rest already!" Came a yell from the doorway. Everyone turned. There was Hermione.

Voldemort's shoulders lowered in disappointment. "How the bloody hell did she get in here?"

She looked at me and smiled. I glared at her. She just came because of her conscience, she doesn't care about me.

"We'll deal with you later." Two Death Eaters grabbed her as Voldemort turned back to me. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and brandished it in front of me. "It's an amazing wand, isn't it, Draco? A single phoenix feather is all that it contains."

"I've read the newspapers." I said coldly. Voldemort smirked.

_Take me under Your wing tonight_

_Make me so perfect in Your eyes_

_Hold on cause it will be all right_

_You're not alone_

_Take me under Your wing tonight_

_Make me so perfect in Your eyes_

_Hold on it will be all right_

_You're not alone_

As Voldemort raised his wand to kill me, I forgave Hermione. I knew that it was an odd thing to do, but I had to. It wasn't her fault that she didn't love me, and I understood that. She can't control it. That's probably why she came to defend me. She wanted to prove to me that, even if she didn't love me, she'd stick by me and help. I didn't want my last feelings toward her to be full of hatred.

After Voldemort uttered those terrible words, and I began falling to the door, dying quickly, the last thing I saw was Hermione. I saw her and I knew that she understood. She knew that I understood, and I knew that everything would be okay.

_And You'll be here forever, forever You'll stay_

_And You promised to love me, You'll love me always_

_You'll love me for always, You'll love me for always_

_Always_

The last thing that I expected to feel the moment before I died…was exactly how I felt. I was finally happy.

**

* * *

A.N. I know…I know…a little OOC…but you'll get over it ppl. Please review… you know you want to! Please. Oh, and visit my page porfavor (that's thanx in Spanish) if to see other stories that I'm writing now.**

TTFN (Ta Ta For Now) : )


End file.
